Hetaliatube
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: The nations are always shown aruging at meeetings or doing random history related stuff. But what if they had a youtube and showed moments never before seen? Nyan cat for hours? German Sparkle parties? Man eating Girlbirds? We can handle that! RANDOM!
1. Eps 1 to 5

If I owed Hetalia, I would be flipping rich. Nuff said.

#2 is from a vid I saw on YouTube. Got any ideals? Please tell me!

**Eps 1: German Indian Jones**

"Today, I will be traveling to an undiscoved land. Many of tried to go there but never have they returned. There are legends of rabid man eating tweety birds and oceans of beer. I will be traveling to the depths of the basement. Italy, if I don't come back, you can have my wurst maker, Japan can have my stash. And yes Japan I have seen you looking. Bud me farewell for now I must write my will and never-"

"I GET IT WEST! I'LL GO CLEAN THE BASEMENT! YOU DON'T NEED TO VIDEO TAPE YOU SAID LIFE!" Prussia storms down the basement while Germany turns the camera to face him.

"And that is how you get Prussia to clean. Hungary! Get ready!" Germany yells down the cellar.

"Get ready? West what do you –HOLY PEEPES!" Germany turns to camera toward a Prussia who was tarred and covered in feathers. He crashes into Germany, knocking the camera out of his hands. The screen only showed woman's combat boots.

"Hello Prussia. Miss me?"

"FREAKING MADWOMAN!"

**Eps 2: scones.**

"Yo Iggy! Got any food?" America storms into the said nation's house.

"Yes. Here at British Brooker, we have new scones." England holds up a pan of scones. "We have,"

"Strawberry,"

"Banana"

"Chocolate"

"Chocolate chip"

"Pumpkin"

"Apricot"

"Blueberry"

"Pumpernickel."

"Quarters"

"Frog"

"Pencil"

"Raisins"

"Paper"

"Fire!"

"Doctor who!"

"Frog" He held up one with a little France figurine in it.

"Busby's muffin"

"Knife"

"Panda"

"Opium"

"Fish."

"Yoda."

"Voldemort."

"Blood." And he digs his mouth into it.

"Imaginary muffin."

"Rainbow muffin."

"So which one would you like America?" England turns to the said nation, with blood surrounding his mouth.

"YOU'RE FLIPPING CRAZY DUDE!"

"You're going to eat one and you're going to like it."

"GAHHHHH!"

-Meanwhile , somewhere in Russia-

"Do you hear that Mr. Giggles?" Russia made the pink stuff bunny in his hands shake his head.

"Good, now where were we? All yes. Barbie, pass the sugar please."

**E****ps. 3 How to dial 9-1-1**

"You mean you don't know how to?" America stares at Germany with amazement. Japan, with his ever ready camera, video taping it.

"Well, in my country we have a diffren-" But the German was cut off by a very loud American.

"Well, first you have to press the nine button which is at the bottom, right next to the eight I think." America shows them in the air where the button might be.

"Then you have to press the one twice. Like one one. No China! Press the one! Like the number nine then the one! Holy Katy Perry! I don't believe you people!

"Another peaceful day for the nations aru."

"YOU'RE PRESSING SIXTY-NINE! WE DON'T WANT SIXTIY-NINE!" Right then, one person had enough of this and threw the camera at America, cutting him off.

**Eps. 4 Tomato seer**

"Lovi!~! I'm here to save you from your mother!" Spain ran in, wearing a cape surrounded by flying tomatoes.

"What are you doing here you bas-"

"Fussosososos!"

Latter that day….

"How did you know I needed saving from my mother?"

"Ah~ the tomatoes told me so. We flew over here in the tomato mobile!"

"You don't have a tomato mobile."

-HONK-

"I sadly stand corrected."

**Eps 5 turkey and the German sparkle party.**

"You Prissy boy. Got the party pants?"

"Yes."

"Switzerland, rubber boots?"

"Pink and sparkly as ever."

"Germany, beer?" A nod from the said German.

"Kesesese! The coast is clear. LET'S GET THIS GERMAN SPARKLE PARTU GOING!" Switzerland, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Germany, Prussia and Austria quickly scamper into the meeting room. Disco balls burst out of the ceiling and German sparkle party starts to play.

"I wonder if there's any more sugar in the meeting place" turkey said to himself, opening the door. But instead of getting a quiet room, he sees, all of the male Germanic nations, except for Switzerland, who was a DJ in a sparkly pink pants and boots rocking out to a sparkle party.

"MY EYES! "He screams and blacks out.

* * *

"tie him tightly."

"Shall I put the Cd in?"

"Yep Roddy!"

"Hungary, I told you not to call me that."

Turkey wakes up and he sees the Germanic nations in front of a screen.

"Where am I?"

"Oh hello Turkey. You like cats right?" Germany, who was really out of character says smiling. They move out of the way to revel Nyan cat.

"NOOO! "Turkey screams.

"OH yes. And It's your lucky day. This goes on for hours." After the other nations leave Turkey behind they go back to the party.

"Got my party pants party pants!"

* * *

And that is the first part of HetaliaTube. If you like it review and tell me any ideals you have for this. Thank you.

Review or you shall get the Nyan Cat torture with Turkey!


	2. Eps 6 to 7 No more beer

Since SchalaSonll reviewed like right when I updated, I will do her request.

To SchalaSonll-the German Sparkle Party one was from me listening to it and stuff…XD don't worry. I'm evil too.

China: MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own Hetalia. We would all be in chicken suits if she did.

**Eps 6 Hungary, closet, anvil oh my!**

"HAHA! I GOT YOU CLOTHES PRISSY BOY!"

"Give them back!" Prussia runs into a random room in the conference building, locking the door on a fuming Austria.

"He will never get in."

Meanwhile, Austria was outside when he got an ideal. Pulling out his cell with lady gaga as his background, he called a certain someone. "Hello, Hungary. I need your help. Yes, you may bring the anvil." Oh Prussia was in it this time.

Prussia peaks out of the doorway to see that Austria wasn't there. He laughs, "He can't stand a chance." He strutted down the hallway until:

"GOT YOU BAKA!" Hungary ties up the bag that now held Prussia. "I have to stop hanging out with Japan so much," she says, walking toward a room.

He was stuck in this bag. Until he heard a thump and the sound out a lock. Quickly, Prussia pulls out a knife and cuts his way out.

"Ha-ha, she can't keep the awesome"

"Hello Prussia." Slowly he turns to see a girl sitting there, with her hair long white and spiked. " We are going to have a lot of fun!"

"Who the F are you?" He backs away as the girl; gets closer.

"Rabid fan girl ATTACK!" Her eyes get wide and she starts to foam at the mouth. "MARRY ME!"

Austria sat outside, sipping his tea and watching the TV monitor which showed what was going on inside the closet. Meanwhile tit was also loading onto the internet. Hmm..1,000 hits already? Wait, where did that girl get a flame thrower? I wonder if Germany sees this.

Germany sneezes. Was someone talking about him? He shrugs and goes onto his email. A viral Video? He clicks on it and All he sees if Prussia clawing at the walls screaming beer. Must get the beautiful beer and a fan girl grabbing onto his legs screaming marry me. Germany shrugs. A well, Prussia usually ends up drunk and found in weird places. Like the one time involving a ice cream truck and Ronald McDonald's.

**Eps 7 I don't wanna be a chicken..**

"And a one and a two and a" Austria waves his hands like a conductor.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A CHICKEN I DON'T WANNA BE A FRUK! SO KISS MY DUCK! NANANA!" England sang or howled, quite drunk. He wore a gaint chicken suit and danced on top of a table with France doing the can-can.

This time again, it was followed by the camera showing that it was being thrown at him, knocking him out but not before he could say this.

"I WEAR QUEEN ELIZABETH UNDDIES!"

**Back to Eps 6**

"ARRRGGGH!" Prussia throw the anvil at the closet door. He slowly drags himself , claw at the floor on his stomach. "Beer, I'm coming for you, my precious marry me." Meanwhile the people at the meeting stares down at him.

"Who is this guy?" The Easter bunny said.

"He looks too young to drink." A leprechaun pokes him.

"He's Prussia!" Mother Earth picks up him and carries him to her seat.

"Ah…I wonder where he went!" Finland got up from his seat next to Santa Clause.

"Get me some beer stat." Was all Prussia could say before a pan fell on his head. All of the myths or whatever they're called looked up at a fan girl.

"hmm..in the anime, they usually don't die o fall asleep."

"He looks like Edward Cullen." Skeleton Jack said.

"And then Buffy the vampire stabs Edward Cullen and he disappears into a cloud of sparkles."

Austria turns off the video camera. Who knew that the Easter bunny did exist?

* * *

Thank you for reviewing SchalaSonll! I hope this is ok because I really wanted to do this one….Great ideal by the way. got any more?


	3. Eps 8 to 10

Thanks to SchalaSonII, Qualeshia Marshall, Sweet PeaNUTS and Ninjakat405 for reviewing! You guys know who you are for favoriteing and alerting!

I actually never thought this might get this much reviews as soon. I thought it would only get about 1 or 2 and then this would disappear.

Most of this is Sweet PeaNUTS ideals because I think she did pretty good ones.

Warning: Prussia being Prussia, Germany's books and well, normal hetalia stuff.

**Eps 8 What's under the beds? **

"Hi fangirls and welcome back to another episode of "What's under their beds?"

"Hungary-chan, you just thought of this."

"I know Japan but we have to act like we've been doing this for a while!"

"Hai."

"Back to what was saying before, today we will be looking under the nation's beds to see what they keep under there! First up, America and the Allies. Oh and Germany because we all wanna see under there!" Japan sighs at her and picks up the camera, videoing taping as they go to England's house.

"This is England's house! Man, this guy must like pony poop." Hungary steps around the said 'poop',

"That isn't poop."

"Oh it's his cones! Well! I found out where he sleeps!" She sings opening the door and rips off his Union Jack blanket to revel…..

_We will take a short break! _

**Eps 9 Prussia pick up likes (Italics is who he tried it on)**

_Seychelles- _

"Hey Seychelles." Prussia smirks. _This is so going to work._

"Yes Prussia? I don't have anymore stuff sheep if you're wondering."

"Are you an awesomeness magnet? Because I feel attracted to you." That earns him a face full of fish.

_Taiwan-_

"Yo Taiwan!" the said Asian nation walks away faster but she was no match for the speed of Prussia.

"My body temperate is 98.6….Celsius ...wanna find out?" Taiwan slices off one of his spikes with her knives and runs like a ninja. He falls to the ground making sure Gilbird was ok until he saw someone walk by.

"Wanna check if my five meters is really five meters?" Let's just say, Prussia will be seeing green from now on. (hulk)

_Italy- _

"Wanna taste my wurst?"

"Sorry Prussia! Austria told me that your wurst tastes like rotten cheese!" Prussia stared dumfound at Italy then burst out laughing. Never knew Austria went that way. I wonder what would happen if his ex-wife found that out?

_Canada-_

"Hey Canada can you touch me?" Prussia got closer to the freaked out Canadian, probably because Prussia had a perv face on.

"W-why?"

"Because I want to tell everyone that an angel touched me."

(I will continue with Canada)

"I can't believe you're not noticed more!" Prussia shoves more of his ice cream when he was at an ice cream store with Canada.

"It's hard for me to forget about you."

_China-_

"Do you want to know why I'm still here?" The world meeting was done and the only people left there were China and Prussia.

"Actually I couldn't care less for you aru."

"It's because I've been waiting for you." China turns around and backhands Prussia with his wok.

"And that is why we don't try to use pick-up lines on people."

"All come on West! At least I made him seem younger! How old is he anyway? 10,000?"

_Russia-_

Oh freak. Was he really going to call this psychotic madman? Prussia groans and dials the person's number.

"Da?"

"Hey is it cold over there? Because I know how to warm you up." Prussia slams the phone down after he quickly yelled that. Never will he call him again.

_Belgium-_

_ "_Hello Prussia? Why are you at my house?" Belgium says with a tilt of her head.

"Can I see if you're really as sweet as chocolate?" The other nation giggles and cat smiles.

"Why the hel are you doing here?" Netherlands said, giving off a Russia like aura.

"Oni-chan! Prussia just wanted to sample my chocolates!" And with that Netherlands slams the door on Prussia's nose.

**Eps 8 What's under the beds?**

Hungary rips off the covers to revel nothing but a few dust bunnies.

"Oh pokol I thought there would be something interesting." She shakes her head and Japan backs away as she walks towed the door. "Well, next is Germany's and" Before she could finish, Japan trips over a shoe and bumps into the wall, causing something to click. He picks up the dropped camera and video tapes England's whole bed turning up side down to revel a door underneath. Hungary eagerly throws open the door and runs down the steps.

"Hungary-chan! Please slow down1 I can't run that fast!" Japan, who finally got to the bottom, crashes into Hungary who stood in shock at what she saw.

It was a forest with unicorns a fairies and an odd herd of flying mint bunnies chewing on purple trees. Something rode by that made Hungary scream.

"Ó, Istenem, én ártatlan szemek!" Hungary screams. Japan rewinds the camera, slowing down when the flash of yellow and white ran by. It was England, recreating the scene with Godiva and he looked very surprised that they were there.

"Let's go to Germany's house now."

-_At Germany's house-_

Hungary, this time, slowly looks under his bed just in case. Instead of rabid squirrels and body pillows, she found magazines of a certain thing. She pulls out a stack and she has a nosebleed. On the cover it had a picture. Japan, looking over her shoulder stated to have a small nosebleed also, quickly held a tissue up. So that was what Germany wanted that for. She also pulls out a whip and I quote 'was very worn from use'. (AN. Hetaoni!)

"I wonder who he uses this on." She digs under his bed for more stuff until she pulls out something else.

"I don't think we should show this online Hungary-chan."

**Eps 10 Asia Beach Party**

"Ok we got the din sum, rice, sushi, curry, satay, kimichi, banh chung, and tacos? Really Korea?" Vietnam glares at the said nation who was rolling around on the ground, singing a song she probably didn't want to know what it meant.

"Kimichi taste good in tacos!" Taiwan drags her sister away fro the kitchen.

"Come on Viet! You need to get on that new bathing suit I got for you!"

While Taiwan was casing Vietnam around to get o her bathing suit, the boys had already gotten on theirs and waited. All of the boys wore bathing trunks that looked like their flag except for Hong Kong.

"I should have thought of that da-zee!"

"Where are the trunks I got you aru?"

"Like they were too much like yours old man so I got Poland to get me new ones." Hong Kong crosses his arms, "It's not like you would like have a problem with hot pink swimming trunks."

"They say 'Kiss me' on the back." Japan reads.

"Oh...Hong, Japan's checking you out!" Japan smacks the back of Korea's head when they head a loud crash.

"I'M HERE ANA~!" They turn to see Thailand's pet elephant had smashed though the wall and was now dancing o the shattered wall pieces.

_To be continued…._

Sorry if this wasn't really as funny…*bows* I tried and all of the Prussia jokes I thought of but not the temperature one. It was the Hulk wo punched him

Next up I will have more Asia beach party

And some Vocaloid karaoke with Europeans. (tell me which countries and which songs you want)

And Hungary & Japan sharing r18 yaoi doujins with everyone.

And a bar fight scene. (need who is going to be in the fights*

And Cafe Spain.

Please don't try Prussia's pick up lines. And If youdo, please tell me if it worked because that would be really cool if it did.

Review!


	4. Eps 11 to 12

Thanks to Sweet PeaNUTS, 5Thoughts, anonomas russia fan XxSilentHostessxX, Katie *takes deep breath* SchalaSonII,

WNCT, Germany'sFrau for reviewing! I should really breathe before I do that.

To everyone, my ninja pandas will give you all plushies if you review!

Does anyone know any weird things Americans do? Or maybe any weird places they could visit on their trip around America the landmass not the America we probably love and get annoyed by?

Here's the list of who's singing what but I still need people for the bar fight.

England: 1925 (did you know Japan has his version called 1868? I love that one!)

France: Dancing Samurai (does anyone know what that one songs called that Gackpo sings that women are missing and turns out

Gakpo sets a spell on them creating a harem? I think this one fits France)

Prussia: Creepy Toast (this one's unsure)

Germany: Matryoshka

Oh and I need people, only the European nations though. America and Canada count in this. The two songs I have no clue who is doing is Witch and Kokoro. I was thing Switzerland for Kokoro and Witch is Belgium and Spain.

I don't own Hetalia or some of the ideals. They all belong to the reviewers. Oh and some of the mentions here isn't mine also.

The fight scene will be continued latter when I think of the other nations.

Eps 10 Asia Beach Party will be continued and so are the other ones like under the bed

This might be the end of the author's note which probably most of you skipped…but….have anything you want happen then tell me in a little review or pm!

**Eps 11 Dude, I wasn't drunk last night. Dude you so were.**

Somehow, Russia had thought to bring all of the nations to a bar in his country. Sadly, lots of them couldn't hold their liquor in.

"You know what we need? We need more Jane Austen books! You never know how boring it is to stay in your basement without any reading material!" Prussia hiccups, slinging an arm around his brother, "I used up all my knitting yarn." Both of the German brothers can hold beer in but add vodka and some weird concoction that Japan had made, beer wasn't the same anymore. Talking about Japan,

"I put my hands up waving my Sailor Moon away!" The said Asian nation was dancing on a table top wearing a Gackpo consplay. Germany and Prussia had now started to sing the beer song while England was singing his demon summoning song.

"Holy fudge nuggets! It feels like we're summoning Miranda Priestly!" America screams. He wore a tie around his head like a ninja headband.

"Canada! Come here mon fils" France yelled. Wait scratch that. Canada was the one on the table, with the tie like a head band. The Frenchman trips over someone's leg, falling face flat into the ugly club carpet.

The person with the video camera shuts it off.

**Eps 12 Antique road show. **

All of their homes were a wreck. It was neat on the outside but go into the storage places and such, you would see years of mess. The older they were, the more stuff they had. For example, China.

"Come on old man. You seriously like need to get rid of this stuff. When did you like last clean? When Japan was a baby?" China Almost snaps the bamboo broom in his hand and turns to the city with the camera.

"I am not old and turn off that camera aru!" He tries to grab the camera out of Hong Kong's hands but because of all the training he had gotten, Hong jumps out of the way. He was then tackled to the ground, camera flying and hitting the ground.

"I do not have a porn stash aru," was the last thing heard before the camera was shut off.

While that camera was being wrestled out of Hong Kong's hands, on the other side of the world in the west, America was cleaning his house. Actually being more or less force to.

"All come on Iggy! I tried cleaning this place when Lithe was here! I don't wanna!" he whined. Canada, because of his invisibility, was video taping. Other nations, if they noticed him, would think he was the sweet one but in fact the mastermind. Who else would you think made the plan to cover England with maple syrup and feather him?

"My name is England and you need to get rid of all this garbage!"

"Why not the Antique road show? Dude me, you and all the other nations could go and sell this stuff. Then we could sell this and get enough money to buy the new set of Bratz roller skates!"

"Fine, and it the nations and I you git. Go find out where this show is."

The nations of the world were all shoved into this warehouse, which isn't really a great ideal. This much people, one from each country would defiantly catch the peoples' attention.

"Yo old man!" America yelled. England shushed him.

"You really shouldn't be talking Alfred."

"Says the dude who's like a thousand years old."

"Are you sure this is a good ideal aru?"

"Nope! And that's why we're here!"

"I wonder how much my pipe would be."

"Ve, Germany, why is that man staring at me?"

"Probably because you're wearing a dress."

"Roma! You're here!"

"This might get a lot of money."

"Frog! That's women linguine!"

"STOP SWING THAT SWORD AROUND! YOU'RE GOING TO CHOP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF ARU!"

"You're no fun. TT-TT"

"I like agree with him, sensei."

"Do these like make me look like fat?"

"Um...those are someone else's dress."

"Brother! Where are you brother?"

"Miss, if you have weapons, you must go over there."

"WHERE"S MY BROTHER!"

"Japan, that's a big weapon."

"It is called a katana. We were supposed to bring something."

"We will take the next person now." The man say the whole very diverse group, and instead of trying to organize them (mostly because of the knife girl) he choose just for them to organize themselves.

The first one had messy blond hair, bright green eyes, and unmistakable, huge bushy eyebrows. They were like caterpillars.

"And what is your name sir?"

"It's Auther, Auther Kirkland."

"Mr. Kirkland, what is this?"

**Eps 13 Two words Murry Show.**

Really, he had no clue why he agreed to this. America, also getting this ideal from one of his shows. The Murrey Show to be except. The nation's relationship was really complex, with not knowing who are your parents, siblings or any relatives. Some were pretty obvious like the Italy brothers. Others like four FACE family were just clueless. Today, it was the Tea family's turn.

"Why did I come here in the first place aru?" China was rubbing his temples, glaring at the so called 'British gentleman' and the pyrotechnic city.

"We were told to come for another world meeting." England smirks at the Oriental nation, sipping tea from a cup. No one had a clue where he got it. Canada, also behind the camera, was filming it just in case something happened.

"And you had insisted to come to this particular building even though you knew what it was ahen."

"Yes, but you didn't have to come."

"Like, you even act like parents. Are you sure you aren't like married or something?"

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED (aru)"

"Like, even dad's angrier then usual."

"Why am I the wife ahen?"

"Maybe because you're more feminine?" England was answered by a karate kick into the gut, slamming him into the brick wall. With help from the bodyguards there, who was Germany and Sweden, he got out of the hole and glares at China.

"Did that make you feel better?" He clutched his gut.

"Yes. Very much aru."

"Welcome to the Alfred show!" America stood on the stage in front of the audience of nations. He wore a tux and held a gait envelope in his hands.

"What is that?" When America held a giant envelope, it was either coupons to Mc Donald's or a warning sign to get the hell out of there.

"Duh! It's the DNA test England! What else would it be?"

"How did you mange to get our DNA,"

"And test it aru?"

"Told you they were like my parents. They even like finish each other's sentences. You own me a twenty Canada." The camera sighed and behind it a twenty appeared, which Hong Kong quickly shoved in his pocket.

"Ok!" Shoving his hand into the envelope, America pulls out a piece of paper. "In the case of Hong Kong, China and England, you."

We will now be taking a commercial break.

"All come on!"

"America, it creates more of a suspense so shut up."

"But Iggy,"

**Eps 10 Asia Beach Party **

"Don't you just love the sun on your face, the ocean wind blowing through your hair and- Pft!" The last part was cause by South Korea pouring a bucket of sand in front of Taiwan and the wind blowing it into her open mouth.

"You moron! I'm going to kill you!" she grads Vietnam's famous paddles and knocks the Korean into the sand with it. Toto, Thailand's pet elephant seemed to be very popular with the ladies. A lot of them were surrounding both the elephant and the nation. After telling Taiwan that Japan was wearing a bathing suit , Korea managed to escape with a lot of bruises.

"Why does Thailand have forty hot ladies' numbers and I don't da-zee?" He whined, grabbing onto China's arm. The latter nations shook him off.

"Maybe if you weren't so annoying, they probably would give you their numbers aru." Korea pouted and sat down in the sand next to Hong Kong who was building sandcastles and blowing them up with mini fireworks.

"You know sensei and Japan aren't wearing their clothes." The stoic city said after a rare moment of two minutes silence.

"What's that supposed to mean da zee?"

"They have a car."

"Tell me what you mean Hong!"

"They have a car." This time, Hong Kong glares at South Korea, stretching out each word. Finally, the other got the clue and he ran toward the changing rooms. He hands the numbered bracelet that was Japan's to the people who own the changing rooms. It was a restaurant and part changing rooms. They gave him the basket and he dug through them for the keys. Flinging the clothes and stuff in the basket, he pulls out a set of keys. Standing behind him was Hong Kong who had to catch all of Japan's clothes which Korea was throwing. No one wants Japan's undergarments flashing everywhere. The now exited Korea ran, and jumped over the fence that separated the parking lot and the beach, leaving shocked beach goers behind. The fence was really high, taller then him. (Which is pretty high because I was told he was one of the taller Asian nations.)

"He's scared of dogs." Hong Kong motions to the Chihuahua who was munching on sand then barfing it up again. He then followed suit with running, then flipping over the fence, landing on his feet and running off.

"Get in ze car!" The Nissan screeched in fount of Hong Kong to a stop and Korea popped his head out. "I'm driving." Hong Kong then ran to the side and without bothering to open the door he jumped through the window.

"Korea?"

"Da-zee?"

"Don't every try to like copy a German accent. You suck."

xXxXxXxXx

I tried making each one longer so. I got the Murray show after in class we were supposed to be writing a list of what we shouldn't do so I wrote a list of what the Asian nations shouldn't do. Also because another one of my friend's is Hong Kong and I'm China and we look rally alike like twins almost. She had said to me once that China would be the mother and England the father. Also, how China had his Olympics and then next is England which is kind of funny.

Plot Bunny right there like you could write an iggychu fic or something…(if you do tell me)

The beach place is based a bit off of a beach in Japan that I go to when I go to Japan. It has a train station there but to fit the part where Hong Kong and Korea take Japan's car, I sort of took a bit of the station away.

Also the part where Hong Kong says they have a car is a play on a show's reference. I changed it around and whoever says which show first gets a cameo in one of the shows like you could be a person in the Antiques road show or at the beach or whatever! Maybe even ion the bar fight…To help, the original lines were "We are in a car." Tell me what show it's from! No it's not American.

Please tell me who is in the Bar fight, any odd things Americans do and oh1 tell me if you want Hong Kong to be China and England's child1 I don't really support Iggychu myself, I'm more of a Nichu fan.

Can anyone else image Ukraine asking Belarus what she wants for Christmas and she answers, "Nissan!"

Well review~!

Did I just add a squiggly line? Ok, now I will shut up…aru.


	5. Eps 13 to 14

Ones that are in the bar fight-

Prussia,Germany,China,Japan,England,Spain,Romano,Canada,Hungary,France, America and Russia. That's all.

I need to ask everyone who is reading this. Sometimes since they interact with other random people I was thinking you, the reviewers could make little cameos and such

One thing, If I was to continue the Murray show one…I don't even think I spell that right, do you think England and China should or shouldn't be the parents of Hong Kong?

Thank you Sweet PeaNUTS, 5Thoughts, anonomas russia fan XxSilentHostessxX, Katie SchalaSonII, WNCT, Germany'sFrau, TheKazemaruSiblings,Passing-the-fallen-Star, Ai Farron the kof yandere and Guest for reviewing!

Oh and thanks for SweetPeaNUTS for reviewing a lot and for a lot of the ideals.

And now here's Tobi doing the disclaimers since Itachi's being a party pooper.

Tobi: MeiMei doesn't' own Hetalia or some of the ideals! Also she doesn't own some of the-Mph!

Me: Now Tobi, don't ruin everything for them! Now give me back my Pocky Itachi!

Itachi: *walks away*

Me: NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU ITACHI THE WEASEL!

Tobi: Lights, camera, dango!

Really sorry for the long AN. I will put everything else at the bottom now.

The Akatsuki cameo now!

**Eps. 13 A new discovery **

"Why do we have to be here, un?"

"Hn…."

"FREE DANGO!" ^3^

"Tobi, shut up already!"

As you can hear, the Akatsuki was sitting in a restaurant. The other costumers were moving their tables' father way from the missing-nins.

"Welcome to Mitzech, I will be your waitress today. What would you like to drink? " A girl with green who wore a name tag that said "Muki" stood at the end of the table.

"COFFEE!" Deidara slaps Tobi.

"You don't need any un."

"Water for everyone"

"Aww, Leader-sempai." Muki nods and almost bored-like walks away.

"Do you think they have pocky here?" The lone Uchiha looks over the menu. _There's no pocky here. Pocky is like a god. Me need pocky. _He thought, giving off a murderous aura.

"Turn off the f-ing aura carp already!" Hidan gets backhanded by Konan's menu. Itachi uses Uchiha glares #25, "Shut up, there's kids around" Finally Muki the waitress comes back with water for everyone.

"I CAN STICK MY HAND IN THE CUP AND NOT GET WET!" Tobi yelled. Around the outside of the cup was a double wall filled with water. After he poured the water out on Kisame, he stuck his hand back into the cup.

"sempai, why doesn't the water spill out?"

"Maybe because the magically water fairies are keeping it in?" But Tobi didn't hear the sarcasm in Deidara and squealed, trying to find the fairies.

"just keep swimming, just keep swimming," Kisame sang as he watch the plastic fishes swim in the cup walls.

"My straw dropped! Mr. Straw drop! He wasn't even able to live!" The man-child lollipop fell to the ground crying.

-Crunch-

"Kisame! Remember! Fish are friends not food!" Kakazhu tried pulling out the cup now stuck in the shark's mouth. A puppet tail wraps around Kisame, pulling him away form Kakazhu, who was pulling in the opposite direction.

IN the kitchens, a familiar person puts away a video camera and whispers into a walkie-talkie, "Mission Red Clouds done. Returning to base.

"Good job, Green. Now, about them," the voice said at the other end.

"No way I'm getting Itachi's number! Get it yourself!" The person turns off the walkie-talkie to the other voice's protests.

**Eps. 14 Road trip!**

No one understood why they even argued to this. How was America supposed to get all of the countries approval? Well however he did it, all of the Axis and Allies were now in a van that America was driving.

"Look mommy! A stalker van!" A little kid sang out to be hushed by his mom. People ran out of the way, the whole thing being caught on camera.

"Get me down!" England yelled from the top of the van. When he had fallen asleep at their last stop, the self-proclaimed awesome trio had tied him, Germany and Sweden to the roof. Sweden and Germany had managed to get themselves off but he hadn't. The van jerks to the side, a guy in a chicken suit yelling curse words at them and through fried chicken legs.

"VODKA!" Russia yells out of the window. Japan sounded like he was yelling profanities in Japanese while Italy was yelling with glee. Germany portly leaned out of the window to barf. Wine splattered all over China because France thought it would be a good ideal to see if he could pour wine out of the window and mange to get it into a glass Prussia also held out the window.

"And now on your left would be a man ridding a lawn mover down the high-way." Oddly, there was a double decker bus also on the highway. The people on the tour took pictures of the really familiar person on the lawn mower.

"KOREA! GET OFF THAT LAWN MOWER AND BACK INTO THE VAN!""

After a really long time of the song that never ends and Denmark self teaching how to make farting noises with his knee, they had arrived.

"Some GPS. I thought it tracked when the best hamburgers are!" America chucks it, not paying attention to where and it hit the random chicken dude, causing him to flip over a railing.

The nations look around to see almost one building from every nation in one area and a lot of Elvises.

"Welcome to Sin city! Awesome me is here!" Prussia, Denmark and America all pull out of familiar nations.

"Is that Sweden, Germany and I?" England said. The Awesome trio hesitantly glance at each other and run, the other three nations on their heels.

"Austria, I heard they have Chopin's piano here." Hungary sing sang. The fan boy quickly perks up and in so out of character, he sequels and tugs on his ex-wife's sleeve.

"Oh where? Can we go please?"

"you do know that Chopin is Polish?" Poland yells as he runs after them.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"The whole world's here!" Italy spins in a circle, motioning to the buildings behind them. The remaining nations face palm and someone mumbles,

"Literally."

**-At the Liberace Museum-**

"So beautiful." Austria was practically drooling all over the piano.

"Like, why don't you marry it?"

"Stop filling your nails over The Piano."

"Oh, so we're like going in all like capitals now? Well, like come at me bro."

"Poland, don't edge him on." It was too late. Hungary face palmed as Poland and Austria stated to argue about capitals and their use.

-THE AWSOME TRIO-

"Where do we go first?" Denmark looks at America who held a map.

The said nation looked at the map, which was upside down. "Dunno. What's this place anyway?"

"Listen to the awesome me!" Prussia yells through a megaphone, "Does anyone know where the dummy convention is?" A police officer walks over and Prussia looks at his fellow awsomners as if to say 'See I told you it would work.'

"Excuse me sir, you not aloud top have megaphones here. Please hand it over."

"Oh no you didn't !" America snapped. "Who even thought of this any way?"

"America?" Denmark and Prussia at the same time. Prussia threw the megaphone at the officer and all three ran.

-Time skip at the convention-

"Now, I just need one volunteer?" The man on the stage asks. The Awesome trio and Germany, England and Sweden was all at the dummy convention. The man on the stage, who was dubbed Potato by America looks over at their group.

"How about you there?" Potato motions to Germany, who shakes his head. "Come on, be a man!" After Prussia pulled out the embarrassing baby pictures, he went up. Potato handed Germany a mask of a mouth with movable jaws.

"Mr. Ludwig will be my dummy."

"Then why didn't you get my brother for a dummy? He wouldn't have to act."

"I'm going to get you for that West." But Potato shook his head.

"No, you'll be perfect." He put a tie and a hat with a propeller on top. "now, when I pinch the back of your neck for a second you open your mouth. If I hold it, then you keep your mouth open."

"Duty." Germany's fake mouth opens.

"If I was a rich girl, nananananana." He snag. It look like Germany was the one singing, causing the other nations in the crowed to burst out laughing except for England and Sweden. (Bold is the man talking for Germany and normal is just the man talking)

**"Hey Steve." **

"Yes?"

**"You wanna know what I always wanted to be when I grew up? A dancer."**

"Really?"

**"Really. Just ask my bro there. He'll tell you from the crack of dawn to night I would dance as light as a butterfly in my pink sparkly tutu. I love my tutu."**

"How about you show everyone your dance moves?" With this Germany started to do a fancy spin on his toes. He also did what Denmark called a Pas de chat grand where the front leg extends and the back remains on the other knee.

**"I tried out for the Chipendales once. You should of seen me." **

"But why aren't you in it?"

**"Because they were afraid that I might do better then everyone else. You know because of my good looks." **Germany's face became red and Prussia laughs as the rest of the audience does also. America jumps onto the stage and takes the mike.

"Well we gotta go! Thank you, thank you very much." He jumps off the stage pulling Germany with him and the rest of the awesome trio following.

"COME BACK HERE!" The audience froze in surprise as they watched the police chase after the nations.

"Well isn't this exciting?"

* * *

And I forgot what I was supposed to put down here….Oh well….I'll put it in the next chapter.

Please tell me if I'm allowed to put you in a cameo. Muki for example is one of my chaarters for my story "Welcome to True cross" The bar fight will continue next chapter and yes I had to add in the Akatsuki. The cup and the straw actually happened.

PLease tell me if your ok with a small cameo. This will all make sense in the end.

Who was the one on the walkie Talkie and what are they doing?

I have no clue.

Reveiw!


	6. Eps 15 to 20

Hello again~! These are just random ones I have thought of. If you had summated an ideal, that will come up when I mange to find it. I really need to organize my flash drive.

But anyway, I wrote a list of 100 things the Asian nations shouldn't doo so I'm going to see if that can also be applied to the other nations as well.

I don't own anything except for some. I do own about $1 and wads of crumpled paper I found in my pocket! Does that count?

Slogans are really what I got.

**Esp. 15 Hidden behind the door**

"Korea! Stop touching that!"

"But it's so round!" Germany freezes in front of a closed door. A sweat drop appears as he hears the next part

"SQUISHY! It's so plump da-zee!"

"Ah, Korea-san please stop that."

"Ai-ya! Don't touch that aru!"

"Yo West! Why are you unawsomely standing in my awesome way?" The said nation (Germany) stood frozen in his spot in front of the door, his brother with his fist on his hips and Gilbird flying around his head. It sounded like something was smashed on the other side of the door.

"Aniki! Don't be so rough da-zee!"

"I'm not being rough aru! You're the one who's-AHHH!" There was crashing noises and a small moan.

"Someone is enjoying themselves no?" France laughs his famous rape laugh. At the time, Germany had decided to interrupt whatever was going on in there. He kicked down the door, and barges in, dust being kicked up. It blocked all of the other nations' view. Finally the dust settled and some of them had to holding their laughter at what laid inside.

Germany stood in the middle of the room, South Korea and Thailand wrapped around both his legs, China pulling back his arms, painfully against his back. Taiwan was grabbing his waist, while Hong Kong was sitting on his shoulders, pulling Germany's mouth back into a smile. Vietnam was also helping Taiwan hold him down while Japan held the katakana to Germany's neck. That wasn't what made the nations hold back their laughs. Surround the statue of nations in the center was puffy furry object that squeaked when you moved. America grabs a bunch, squeaking as he did so.

"Dude! They're like tribbles!" England face palmed while the Asian nations got off of Germany's back. Literally for some.

"Is this what you guys were talking about earlier?"

"Yep! Korea found some in his home and brought them here ana!" Thailand looked a bit like Italy when he said that.

"Like do they have any like butts or something?"

**Eps. 16 Horror shows**

"Ha! I could do better then that Iggy!"

"I highly doubt that. You're just going to admit that you peed in your pants in front of the world and cross dress for a year."

"No way, because I still have my final weapon." England freezes, eye comically widening as America played the video.

"Not Rebecca Black's Friday. Bloody hell. Anything but-GET AWAY FROM ME!"

**Eps 17 Slogan maker**

Play games with the wildlife. Check. Polish pipe. Check. Plan the annual sunflower convention. Check. Russia sighs, leaning back in his fluffy chair. He had nothing to do and the Baltics were out somewhere. His laptop pinged, signaling an oncoming message from America.

"Slogan maker?" He muttered then shrugged. It's got to be at least better then sitting around all day.

Russia stares at the screen then types something in.

-Ping-

"Think, feel, Badgers."

Odd slogan.

Meanwhile, just a few countries away, Hungary also got the same message. She typed in a few words and slogans popped up.

-Ping-

"Uke in action." Let's see...

"Yaoi, brilliant as the sun."

"Nonstop Yaoi." Austria walks in to his ex-wife having a nose bleed, slightly dazed. Doing the smartest thing you could do, he walked out trying not to image what she was thinking.

"Nothing over yaoi." Man this is getting better.

"Do it with Seme."

"Oh my God! The last fish stick in IKEA!" That was random but she better send some of this to her fellow Otaku fan.

Somewhere, in a place called North America, a person laughs evilly.

_"Who are you?" _

"I'm Canada."

**Eps. 18 Watching Elephants.**

"Viet-chan! The new elephant documentary's coming on ana!" Vietnam shifts in her seat, looking at the Thai behind her. He eyed her paddle which sat on her lap.

"Fine." Thailand and his elephant Toto ran as fast as they could, Thailand flopping onto the couch, Toto sitting in front of him. The TV flickered to the documentary.

-3 hours later-

Thailand was found in the corner, shaking in fear. Toto was also in a corner.

"Melons….feet…ana..." no one knew what had freaked Thailand so much.

**Eps. 19 Webcams.**

Sweden slid out from behind the wall, into the hallway. He wore only boxers and a t-shirt with socks.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! My life is plastic, it's fantaitc! You can brush my hair," He froze as there was a small chuckle. Denmark stood in the arch connecting the hallway to the living room with a black object in his hands.

"Denmark, is that my webcam?"

"Uh no?" And with that the Dane sprinted as fast as he could.

"DENMARK!"

**Eps. 20 Man eating Gilbirds.**

They stalked they prey, watched as it stumbled toward the shiny room. Finally when it sat down, they pounced or rater flew.

"WEST! HELP THE AWSOE ME!"

"-sigh-It's your fault you cloned Gilbird."

"THEY'RE EATING ME!"

**Uhh…this one was short but I wanted to update this for you guys if you're still out there. Sweet PEAnut, are you still here? Thanks for the ideals. I am still going to do your ideals and everyone's also but there is so much! **

**If you thought these was funny, review**

**If they weren't funny review**

**If you review not anno and you say 'Oh this is horrible. You suck' It is ok. Because at least you said who you are. **

**If you are anno, rev3eiw please. **

**I don't want to lose you people! **

**To my beta who knows who she is: If you are reading this, I will send you the next chapter. I'm still trying to type it up. **


	7. Eps 21 to 27

**I think this is the longest chapter by far. Also, I am doing what you guys requested but I can't seem to find the chapter I typed up so I made this one. Hope you guys like it!**

**E****ps 21-Latvia's life**

He was always seen as the whimpering frightened, nation, cowering behind his fellow Baltics and speaking whatever pops up and freaking out the other two. Many times he had been 'stretch' smashed down maybe even flown out the window. Ok that was once and Poland did someone small enough to fly the indoor plane he had made. Latvia was always seen as a weakling. Actually he was the total opposite. In fact, he was a secret spy, kind of like America's heroes. He should really stop watching _Batman. _Sealand went a little overboard when he was named Robin and Estonia hated being called Alfred. Once he was found out by Hong Kong and South Korea when the said nations came to the meeting, _two hours_ early. They had walked in when he was giving a lecture about quantum physics. Luckily, Italy was there and he had hypnotize them into forgetting what they saw. Latvia planned for Russia to pat his head like that; he purposely let him get taken into the Soviet Union. It was all to find out how strong that Commie, to copy America, was. Now he had the most perfect weapon of all, the first android of his kind the-

` "Like there you are! I've been looking everywhere!" He was suddenly lifted off his feet and carried under armed somewhere by Poland who had a hot pink purse slung over his shoulder. "Liet! I found him like hiding in his closet!"

"You got Latvia to come out of the closet?" The Lithuanian peeked over at the now shaking Latvian.

"LATVIAAAAAA!" He was grab by Estonia who wore a –was that a pirate costume?

"Like I got you the cutest outfit ever!" Poland then pulls out a pink lotia liked dress and chuck it at Lithuania who falls down from the sheer weight of the frills.

"Oh and for you I got like this!" Latvia stared at the horror that laid in front of his eyes. A bunny suit, not the playboy one (thank you whoever you are) but a pink fluffy bunny suit that puts Paris Hilton to shame.

This was going to be a long day.

"LATVIAAA!"

"DON'T JUMP OUT THE WINDOW!"

**Eps 22-dreams**

Soft waltz music played, making everything shine more then before. She slowly swayed to the music in his arms. The soft silk of her golden dress seemed to float as they glided over the dance floor. Hungary rested her head on his shoulder. She looks up when a gentle touch lifted her hand and-

"WAKE UP MOTHER-"

"PRUSSIA!"

"OLD MAN FRITZ! SHE'S TO MURDER ME!"

**Eps 24- Rated R-18 doujins**

Mutters of confusion and talk of a video game filled the air of the meeting room. For once, Japan was late to the meeting. This was the first time it had ever happened. Unless you count that one time but everyone had gotten there way too early so I don't think that counted. Germany stood up, immediately silencing the room. (After a few warning shots into the ceiling from the lovable trigger happy nation.)

"We will start the meeting if Japan is not coming." The door slams open reveling a Cheshire cat smile Hungary and a panting Japan dragging a box behind her.

"Gomennasai." Japan bows, face flushed from running.

"I just blew up everyone's cars." As if on cue, there was a loud boom and the car alarms go off. Nations race past the two in the doorway to check if anyone got hurt. The only one in the room of course was Greece so Hungary took that as a go.

"Now, give me all of the most yaoi filled doujinshi, stat." In a flash, she had the doujins and was concealing them in the folder that usually held the news. Meanwhile, the only Asian nation there had collapsed into a chair, almost wheezing until he was ripped out of the room. All of this happened in at least 4 minutes.

"Glad you taught me how to be a ninja. New record right Japan?" The said nation had collapsed onto a bench, now wheezing, "Japan? JAPAN?"

The nations had walked back to the room after the bomb was deemed a Hong Kong. That meaning some random person had set off too much fireworks at once.

"As I was about to say. In the folders will be the reason why something very wrong is going on." Instead of the fifteen page report that Germany had typed up, there were magazines that had very suggested covers on some of them. Brave nations flipped through the page, faces turning red at what laid inside.

"What the bloody hell is this?" England had a very sour story in his hands as he read about Pirate Arthur and his prisoner Alfred. (AN. Sour as in lemon, get it?) There were whips and even butter involved.

When he had first seen the cover, China knew instantly whose it was and had walked out of the room, using his long sleeves to cover the nose bleed.

"Dude! This is Japan's!"

"And how would you know America?" That earned Germany one of the infamous laughs of America.

"Plenty of my people love this! Especially teenage girls, I don't know why."

-Somewhere-

"AH-COO!"

"You guys need tissues?" WNCT shook her head as a chorus of no's rang out.

"ISABELLA! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR DOUBLE Ds!"

-G8-

"Did anyone else here that yelling?" America awakened everyone from their state of shock.

"Ve~, you probably should stop eating hamburgers."

"I agree with Italy. Maybe all the fat has replaced your brain, hmm?"

"I' STOP EATING THE BURGER IF YOU STOP MAKING HORUSE POOP AND THROWING IT AROUND YOUR KITCHEN!"

"THEY ARE CALLED SCONES!"

"Oh honhonhon, someone seems to be enjoying this." France commented on what ever he read in his doujin. "It seems like Angletere like this, no?"

Outside, Hungary was clutching her stomach and she watched from her laptop, what the camera took of the other nations. "Great ideal to show them the rated R doujins!"

"Hungary-chan? I thought it was your ideal.."

"...szar."

**Eps 25- Vocaloid party**

All of them wore Vocaloid outfit, courtesy of Japan. Surprisingly, they all were sober. It was only because, probably using their ninja skills, all of the Asian nations had gotten blackmail of each nation. Music played and the assigned nations got up on stage, glancing, frightened at the glowing smile of the Asians.

The spotlight shines on Italy and Romano, the former were a yellow dress while the latter wore a simple village boy outfit. "Come, listen to this sad story. Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief"

_"It seems that there was a witch in a land: and it seems that she fell in love with a prince"_Romano rudely sang Len's part. Belguim and Spain dance out onto the stage, Belgium wore a purple dress while Spain wore prince clothes.

_"Let's forget about the magic that stops time  
Now is a time of joy" –Belgium and Spain_

"Held by the cross, I look up at the sky"- Belgium

'_Repent! Repent'_

_"Erase the voices of prayer"  
_

'_Dedication reduced to nothing'  
_

"_If you call this love black magic"  
_

'_Repent! Repent: then light the flames of hatred  
Death is weighing upon us!' They all sang.  
_  
The spotlight was back on the Italians, _"Come, take a look at the burning sky" _

"_Come, don't forget the flames of justice"  
"It seems that there was a Witch in a land  
and it seems that she deceived the prince" _

Netherlands appeared standing next to Spain. The blonde nation now had long green hair and was wearing nun's clothing, clutching a picture of Belgium and a book. His sister now was tied to a cross with 'fake fire' surrounding her.

_"To those who were captured by her alluring magic," He sang with Spain, "your times of joy are over."_

Netherlands: A demon calls out, tied to a cross

_Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
_

_Netherlands: Before shouting its evil spell,  
_

_Everyone: Virtue reduced to Vice  
_

_Spain: If you judge that crime of black magic  
_

_Everyone: Now, everything is  
_

_Netherlands & Spain: light the sacred flames  
_

_Everyone: She's lost her way_

Belguim & Spain: The foolishness of empty-headed people

_Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
_

_Belguim & Spain: That evening sun's red will continue to burn  
_

_Everyone: Death is weighing upon us!_

Belguim & Spain: Let's forget about the magic that stops time

_Belguim & Spain: Now is a time of joy_

Belguim: Held by the cross, I look up at the sky

_Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
_

_Belguim: Erase the voices of prayer  
_

_Everyone: Dedication reduced to nothing  
_

_Belguim: If you call this love black magic  
_

_Everyone: Now, everything is  
_

_Belguim: then light the flames of hatred  
_

_Everyone: She's lost her way_

Belguim & Spain: Like this red, burning flame

_Everyone: Repent! Repent!  
_

_Belguim & Spain: Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears  
_

_Everyone: Death is weighing upon us!_

The stage blacked out and light up again, this time, England stood in the middle, wearing an old fashion business suit.

_A calm and cooling motion  
It's shaking off my tension  
Surprise, surprise  
It's called being alive_

_The answers to my questions_  
_Repeating; Have I mentioned_  
_I lied? Don't like the way I'm being tried_

_A lonely heart is what I'm slowly aiming for_  
_Forget what you see; leave it to me_  
_I'll lead you there_

_It's not about the money_  
_But the world doesn't agree_  
_A bribe, a lie, a trick_  
_We'll hide the truth_  
_And they won't see_  
_As long as you have changed your mind_  
_Your soul belongs to me_  
_We have got no pride_  
_And no honor to be seen_

_"A little; just a little"_  
_A lie or just a riddle?_  
_Appeal, I feel_  
_But only if it's real_

_"It works in this direction;_  
_Let's take another exit"_  
_You cheat, I see_  
_You're not the one for me_

_The happiness of people_  
_Is such a fickle thing_  
_To bend and break_  
_The give and take_  
_Is too much for me_

_Love is just the gum_  
_That we replace without a care_  
_Had your heart forever_  
_Now another day is here_  
_The puzzle pieces_  
_Of our life will rarely make a fit_  
_But we take our chances_  
_And go along with it_

_The pouring rain fills up your brain_  
_Again..._  
_It takes so much to weigh down your regrets_  
_This life is drifting on the open sea..._  
_This boat is not enough for you and me..._

_Building up your fences to avoid the best you can_  
_All the laws and morals understood by fellow man_  
_If I could be on the other side then I would be_  
_"Oh, hello!" I'd say, but you'd never look at me_

_If you ever bother asking me if love is really true_  
_I would stare you in the face and say it's looking right at you_  
_If I really understood you better than you know yourself_  
_Then I know I'm perfect for you and nobody else_

England bows, and walks off the stage.

"Does anyone know who he's singing about?'

"Oh, is it my turn no?" Sounds of wind filled the room and then a door slams.

"Now, shall we dance?" Flashes of lighting light up the stage, nations pooping up, and then disappearing. A throne was bathed in blue light as France sat in it, in a fancy purple suit.

_"__Today again a beautiful woman comes to me__  
__That smiling you will become my new wife__  
__A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands__  
__All the women that look at me are falling enchanted"_

"_With the power to charm woman__  
__The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone__  
__Brings one by one the women he likes__  
__Building up his harem"_

Gender bend versions of the boys appear sitting on the stage, as there are more flashes of light.

"Bloody hell why am I in a scanty dress!" England yells as she appears on stage, earning herself a glare from Taiwan. She smiles, scarier then Russia.

_"__The taste of libido that hid poison, the pleasure of the blade that cut__  
__Blood and sweat mixed together, turn before long into drops of purple__  
__Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality"__  
_  
A book appears, opening and reveling names of girls that had disappeared.

[Serial disappearances of females in the area of Hetalia – Missing Persons List, Vol. 1

Daisy Vargas: 20, tailor

Emily Jones: 18, peasant

Monika: 32, dancer

Alice Kirkland: 28, fortune teller

Francoise Bonnefoy: 22, unemployed

Anya Brasginskaya: 22, aristocrat

Sakura Honda: 30, domestic help

Chuan-Yan Wang: 24, baker

Anneliese (Austria): 31, soldier]

China and Japan looked at the book in shock as the noticed that their female counterparts were on stage. "Taiwan, aru."

"opps, my bad."

_My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self__  
__I want to forget that face that everyone ridiculed and laughed at__  
__I kiss the lovely girl as I embrace her__  
__She was the childhood friend that made a fool out of me_

In France's arms was England who was still having a glaring contest with Taiwan. She held up a sign that said, 'you know you like it'

_From a certain day on, the woman from all over the country__  
__One by one, they became lost without notice__  
__Some were wives; some lost their daughters__  
__And didn't know what to do__The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop__  
__Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person__  
__Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for_

[Serial disappearances of females in the area of Asmodin – Missing Persons List, Vol. 2

Maria Gilbert Beilschmidt: 21, aristocrat

Lilli: 22, Third princess of the Empire of Belzenia

Im Soo Jin: 19, widow

Isabel Ferandez: 62, florist

Caterina Vargas: 19, spy

Natalia: -, nun

Hong: -, unemployed

Madeline: 26, queen of Marlon]

_Today again a beautiful lady comes to me__  
__Come into my embrace, let's dance in this harem__  
__After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant__  
__Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest__A young man that searched for his lost love__  
__He found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled__  
__The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil__  
__And stabbed him in the chest with a blade__Pierced by the blade that hid poison__  
__I collapsed in that place__  
__Blood and sweat mixed together, are turning before long into drops of purple__  
__My arts broken, the women all came to their senses and fled the mansion__  
__The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second__  
__It was my childhood friend...Wait!__I haven't told yet that I love you_

Dramatically, France fell to the ground as England; still gender bent, walked away…and fell off the stage.

**Eps 26-Evil food eater conchita.**

"Damn that looks delicious," muttered Hungary as she licked the mirror.

"I always knew that you were freaking but this is too much." Prussia pokes the chef hat he wore. "Can I quit?' Hungary suddenly grabs his tie and pulls him in close.

"Hmm, let me think? NO!" Her jaw snaps and she swallows him whole.

**Eps 27-Onsen**

"Since they won't us go, we'll just invite ourselves." Vietnam stares at Taiwan and rolls her eyes.

"They don't want us to go remember?" She gets promptly shushed by Hungary who had an evil look on her eyes and a camera in her hand.

"Let's go girls."

-TIMESKIP-

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Phones,"

"Check"

"Kunais and shurikens?" That got no answer and Hungary turns back to face Vietnam. "Did you bring them?"

"Why do we need them?"

"Just in case we get attacked. No shut up." Seychelles somehow managed to talk to the fish that had seen the boys walk in. The said male nations walked in, right when the fish said they would. All of them had only a towel on which caused Hungary to nose bleed. Thankfully, Vietnam had Liechtenstein go get tissues just in case this happened. Seychelles had little fish swim around the pool to spy on the boys then report back to her. Taiwan was in the changing room, spying on her favorite nation. Below her (she was hidden in the beams or the ceiling) was Japan, with. No. shirt. On.

Outside in the hot springs, England was trying to get away from France, America was at the side laughing, Russia was creeping out China, and Italy was splashing around with Germany. Also, Japan had left the changing room and was now low in the water trying to keep Italy from whacking people by mistake.

-Japan POV-

For some reason, he had an odd feeling they were being watched. Even back in the changing room, he had a feeling. He glanced at the fence, separating the men's and women's hot springs. Light seemed to flash off of something there. Maybe he was hallucinating.

The Onsen is of course hot springs. If you guys have any ideals on what should happen there tell me.

Review please!


	8. Eps 28 to 32

**I found a list of things people should do online so I thought what if the nations did it. Also, to clear up one thing, there's a kid in my school we call Texas Toast because he's from Texas. He's normally called Texas but I call him Toast. **

**You'll find out why. **

**I don't own anything except for Texas Toast which sounds funny….hehe and I such at writing accents so if I get Prussia's accent wrong, I am hiding in my pillow fort if you guys want to throw tomatoes. Said tomatoes would be eaten by my friend Spain. **

**Warning- Romano being Romano. And some random stuff. **

**Notes-**

**Teri mikami read my mind. I thought of him being Sweden or at least that he's a real person but Sweden is telling him what to say.**

**Also, guys, I haven't actually seen Pewdiepie, and when I do, I will add another chapter with the full story. **

**Eps 28- the list**

He had to follow the list. Canada told him so. America had looked at Canada's face with confusion on his own.

In Canada's hand was a slip of paper, "Here." The paper was shoved into his hands, "Follow all the instructions to a T, 'kay? Oh and remember, never take the candy from the creepy fan girl vans, we all need the hero to be safe." The usually loudmouth blonde nods, signaling he understood. His twin smiles, handing him a lollipop that tasted like maple syrup. Canada was his older brother, older by a few days but a few days were nothing to a nation. Might as well be a few seconds.

"Do I get pancakes if I do?"

"Sure. As much as you want but follow all instructions to the T. Remember that."

_Don't worry, _a smile flutters onto his face, _he wouldn't let down big brother. _

X~X~X~X~XSomewhere~X~X~X~X

"Why would you need this much lemons for?"

"Nothing….So how much?"

"A lemon story for USUK?"

"Hell no!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"This is the newest thing hitting New York," A female newscaster stood in Time Square. People raced by behind her, few stopping to make faces and wave. "One man has started this and now it has raced across the nation for some reason. The people I have interviewed in California, Hawaii and even Florida said they suddenly got the ideal while they were scrolling online. All of them had said, Alfred F. Jones was the reason why." She motions to the camera man to pan to the side, showing a hyper blonde standing on a corner. He wore a shirt saying life on it and was handing out lemons. When he turned to see the camera facing he waved and mouthed something, the cowlick shaking as he bounced on his heels.

"This is the man who started it all, Alfred F. Jones. That's right folks, life has started to hand us lemons."

"Hi mom!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He peered around the corner, yet the target was gone. Odd, the man had worn a large tan coat with a scarf yet he wasn't there anymore.

Behind dude #1 was another person, this one wearing a large tan coat with a scarf. He was told to follow the man in the blue coat and with a beret. Dude #2 was giving the mission to investigate this man but all #1 did was peep around corners. What was he looking for?

"Dudes are bunches of fools!" A dirty blonde chuckles in the dark, petting a cat while he watches a video showing dude number one and two.

"Hey America, can I get out of this cat costume?"

"Not yet Sealand, not yet."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

This was totally awkward and rude to the Japanese man but America had asked him to and he was polite. Japan also had a hard time saying no to people, especially those who secretly watches the new episodes of Hello Kitty with him. Greece likes Hello Kitty but sometimes having probably the laziest nation around isn't such a great ideal. So that's where America comes in play. For some reason, he had Japan working in a Mc Donald's for a project.

"And why would you like fries would that?" The costumer looked annoyed at the cowering on the inside Japan.

He was starting to get a feeling this was just a prank.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

If England could use his spy voice, he was ok with anything. Even doing what he was about to do. The elevator slides open, dinging. Perfect, a crowd. He walks in. When the door closes he coughs into his hand and turns around.

"I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here." He had managed to say that with a straight face.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering why a British guy like you is giving out jobs." A voice grumbles.

"Ditto on that, who are we supposed to kill now?" When he manages to get out of this elevator, he's going to strangle America and find an elevator not filled with the Italian Mafia.

"Ve~what are you doing here England?"

And one without a Mafia North Italy.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The camera pans to the side, shoving the view of Timmean Square, when it stops on something peculiar. Almost right in the middle was a grown man sticking a spoon into a mayo jar and eating it. His ponytail waves side to side as he rocked, muttering aru.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Now zhe test has started. Don't talk or I vill release it." Prussia snickers at the looks on the children's face as he motions to the rattling cage as growls emitted from it.

'C, C, C, C, C," The student thought. I must be doing something wrong. She erases it then whispers to the person in front of her.

"Dude, are you getting this?" Her friend shakes his head.

"Toast? What about you?" Says Toast shakes his head also and raises his hand.

"Vhat is it now?"

"Ah, it's nothing." Texas Toast shakes his head, looking back at his paper.

-20 minutes later-

"Hand in zhe test!" All kids looked at each other. Most of them had changed the answer because all answers being C was unheard of.

When they had gotten the test back, it was pandemonium.

"Who was the one who bubbled in the test to say 'screw this? You get an awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me star sticker!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Inside the store, people were lazily shuffling around, enjoying the peace. It was normal and they all were ok with it until that day. Like always, almost nothing was happening except for the regulars quietly walking around, the occasional conversation popping up. The door swings open, slamming into the wind chimes that help alert the owners of a costumer. A man runs in, his brown hair a mess.

"Hola! What year is it?" He yells in a Spanish accent.

"2-2012." The cashier sputters out.

The Spanish man turns and yells out the door, "It worked!"

"Told you bastardo!" The man runs out and then there was a flash. The cashier blinks then goes back checking out the items. Slowly, the store falls back to normal except for the cat against the wall. It looks to the side, and lets out a breathe it held then meows.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The man walks into the cubicle knocking on the wall. The chair turns, showing a white hair purple eyed man.

"Da. I've been expecting you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"So your new name will be Simon?"

"Simon says yes." The lady peers over her glasses at the blonde German who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Ok Simon, sign here."

-Later-

"Simon says clean your room."

"Simon says sit down!"

"If you won't do this then Simon will. Simon says Simons found an answer."

"ROMANO SAYS HE'LL F***ING KICK YOUR A*S TO THE MOON AND BACK IF YOU DOON'T SHUT THE H*LL UP!"

"Ve~!"

-Cha-chink-

"Italy, Simon says put down the gun."

"But the mafia is fun and nice."

"Put it down!"

"HAHAH! WEST DIDN"T SAY SIMON SAYS!"

"Simon says Prussia really won't exist if he doesn't shut up now."

"Shutting…"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Norway walks slowly into Denmark's room, with a stick to push around the stuff on the floor. You never knew what was in here.

"Help! I've turned into a parrot!" He jumps then walks over to the cage shaped object. Inside was a parrot with Denmark's hat on its head.

"Denmark?"

"Help! I've turned into a parrot!" Instead of thinking logically, Norway grabs the cage and runs out to the other Nordics.

"Den's been changed into a parrot." Iceland shakes his head and scoffs.

"Den was talking to America about a list I heard something about teaching a parrot to say that. He's probably just watching and laughing at us now." The cage was placed on a chair as the Nordics and Mr. Puffin played goldfish.

What no one knew was Denmark was nowhere to be seen and the parrot seemed to act more and more like Denmark.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The car revived up, radio blasting. The occupants slips on their sunglasses.

"Ready, aru?"

"Hai."

"LET'S KICK SOME DA-ZEE GANGNOM STYLE!"

"Just no, Korea, no."

"Like, duh old man."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The bikers slowly turned the corner, staying tightly packed.

"Does anyone else hear that or is it just me?" A biker in the back calls out.

"It's probably just you!" His neighbor retorts. The front biker holds up a hand.

"No, it's not him, I hear it also." As they looked behind them, a car slowly inched its way closer, blasting some music. When it got closer, they could hear 'Eye of the tiger' blasting out with a bunch of crazies singing at the top of their voice.

"IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER ARU (DA-ZEE, ANA)"

**Eps. 29- Pewdiepie (Sorry this is short)**

Millions of people, all over the world laughed as they watched Pewdiepie. The popular Swedish guy was the talk of the internet but almost no one knew about the internet star's real self. Except for his mother of course. The webcam shuts off and Pewdiepie turns his chair.

"No one will find out." Pulling of the mask, he revealed Sweden's face underneath. The Swede smiles, knowing that his secret was safe.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

One of the girl's eyebrow rose and she picked up the walkie-talkie.

"Guys, I'm at Pewdiepie's house right now, about to requite when he is ah,"

"SPIT IT OUT LEIGH!" Leigh looks down at the walkie-talkie, her mouth pulled up in disgust.

"I'm getting there. He's Sweden."

**Eps. 30- Café Spain, a random day**

"Spain aru?"

"Si?"

"Didn't you say you were going to being Romano here, aru?" He lifts his head off the table, whipping the drool off his face. Spain had been dreaming about tomatoes because business was slow in Café Spain. Not even the rabid fan girls were here!

"About him…I ate him before I came here!"

"Aiyaa! I wouldn't eat my own friends! Even if you put soy sauce on them aru." Japan stops from serving the costumers and moves away from China. The elder saw him.

"Don't worry; you'll probably taste too much like salt or sake."

It was odd but Spain said it anyway, "Romano tastes like pizza…"

"Would you actually eat me?" Shaking his head, China tries to reassure the panicking nation.

"No, but I think Spain will, aru." Pulling out a napkin, Spain ties it around his neck.

"I'm willing to eat anything,"

Suddenly, China stops and looks around, "That's odd, aru."

"What?"

"Usually Russia's breathing down my neck but now I don't see him aru."

"About that…" A look of shock was on both Asian's faces, looking at the European shy looking face.

**Eps 31, Nuns**

Two nuns stood on the sidewalk casually chatting. Hungary, one of the nuns, motions for Taiwan, the other to look at the guy who was walking by.

"Your fly is open." The man looks down to see it wasn't and laughed but he left.

"Excuse me," Taiwan said to the next victim, "Your barn door is hanging open." He shifts his bag in front of his pants and speeds away. The girls high five and wait for the prey. As someone walked by, Hungary made a zippering motion and pointed down. The man looks to see his fly was unzipped and his face turns red as a tomato.

"Did you see that? His fly was open!"

**Eps 32-Ending or not?**

"You should try to buy my new Mafia shampoo, or hair spray."

"What's this pepper spray?" Hungary picks up a spray bottle while Prussia picks up another one.

"No,"

"ARRGGH!" Prussia waves his hand, screaming as Gilbrid flaps around his head.

"That was pepper spray." Italy tilts his head, looking innocent as a three year old.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**The Café Spain was just when I (China) was texting with Spain (my friend) it was longer but I didn't want to get into detail. And no, Spain did not eat Romano, just joking. Our favorite South Italy is still alive and I know that because he's throwing bread at my pillow fort**

**The mafia ideal came from my mom telling me i might be related to someone who was in the mafia becuase ithink my great grandfaher was possibly mafia. **

**had to say this but, «dont piss me off becuase i got the Italian mafia on speed dial!»**

**doesnt anyone else wish they could say that? **

**Romano- Review so this Author can get out here! **


	9. Eps 33 to 36

**Disclaimer: Now, I don't own Hetalia. Only the ideal for episode 33 and 36. Also there might be a sprinkle of cursing here and there. If you want to do a request, you can review and I'll make sure I'll do it. Seriously, I have a list of ideals to do. **

**Eps. 33-Something's going on here**

Emily waves at her coworkers before settling down at her desk. She would pick up all the 9-1-1 calls and direct them to the correct departments. It was stressful but very worth it.

"This is 9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"They're coming." A man on the other end whispers.

"Who?" Now this is odd.

"I can hear them. They're coming to get me."

"Who is this they sir?"

"They…I can hear here them. They're going to get me."

"Sir?"

"It's them! The…the…THE FAN GIRLS!" The screaming was cut short when the call went flat line.

"Sir? Sir?"

On the other line, the phone hung from the wire. Furniture was thrown everywhere and there were actual claw marks like someone had dug in their fingers in the wood. The door had a giant hole blown through it. The caller was no where to be seen.

~X~X~X~X~

"Bloody hell America! You didn't have scare to her."

"Couldn't you at least use a pay phone aru?"

"Come on dudes, that was awesome! I wanna do it again!"

~X~X~X~X~

This is impossible. John throws down his packet of paper he was supposed to read. After a long day at the cooperation, he just wanted to collapse on the couch and stay there long enough for moss to grow on him. But of course his boss had say that he had to fill out this paperwork while the big man sat on his fat butt shoving doughnuts in his whale sized mouth.

~Ring~ Oh great Whale man probably needed someone to check if he had any toes because he can't see them anymore.

"What?" That was rude, John knew that.

"I'm watching you." A creepy accented voice sent chills down his spine.

"What the freak are you? Because if I find out where you live, I'll-"

"Oh don't get your pink boxers in a twist." He froze, and then slowly turned to the window. The curtains hung wide open and oh my gog, was that a person?

"How do you know what I'm wearing?" He said this time, fear leaking into his voice.

"Look outside. You did see me didn't you?"

"Uh no?"

"Are you sure? Look closer." John pear outside but there was no one.

"My, you have so much paperwork you have to do. Did your boss drop this on you?"

"How the fu-"

"Turn around." He did and let out a shrill scream as the person drops the packet.

"YOU'RE MY MOTHER-IN-LAW?"

"Bingo."

~X~X~X~

"Like, I thought you were too old for this sensei?"

"No way. That was just the beginning aru."

**Eps 34 German meetings**

"The meeting of the Germanic nations will now commence." Germany sits down, "does anyone have a question?"

"Oo! O! Pick me!"

"Anyone other then Sealand who is not a Germanic nation?"

"ME!"

"Yes, Prussia?"

"Why are they here? They're not Germanic nations" Prussia points to England and the Nordics without Finland.

"Why are you here? You're not a nation at all."

"Woot! Burn by Icy!"

"Shut up Denmark." Germany grabs his brother by the collar and Norway drags away Denmark, throwing both into the time out corner. Meanwhile, the other nations were bickering.

"Who says?"

"Says the Germanic people who settled in me long ago." England shutters, "Now that sounded wrong."

"You want to go?" Netherlands was glaring at Sweden who seemed to be staring back.

"West! He pour apple juice down my pants!"

"Nuh uh! You're the one who ate play-doh and spit it into my ear!" Denmark and Prussia tackled each other to the ground, trying to punch each other in the face.

"Mein Gott."

**Eps 35 Oh my gog pink.**

Poland was filing his nails in his house, ignoring the flammco dancers outside his window which he was like totally sure was Spain. Maybe Romano also? Hard to tell with the bouncy dresses and the-,

"Pony! Pony, pony. Oh my gog, pony." Poland jumps up from his bean bag and squeals.

"Ride some ponies."

"Ride some ponies."

"Ride some ponies."

"Ride some ponies."

"This pony rules,

This pony suck

This pony rules

This pony is purple!"

Poland began to skip around the house. By now, Russia had walked in. "Pony, pony, pony. Oh my gog ponies"

"I think you have too many ponies." Russia spoke up.

"Shut up!"

"I think you have too many ponies, da."

"Shut up!"

"I think you have too many-"

"Shut up!"

"I was going to say dresses,"

"Oh, well shut up anyway.

"Gets some ponies, get some ponies." Then Poland got a great ideal, "LET'S PARTY!"

"This pony is a thousand euros. This pony is a thousand euros. You want to know what?"

"Da?"

"Let's get him!" Russia eyes the pony then looks at Poland.

"This pony is a bit too small for you. I think you will crush it." Stopping his singing and ballet, Poland glares at the smiling Russian.

"You know what, screw you."

**Eps. 36- The REAL story of nations. **

Native America gently rocks the cooing baby in her arms. The small baby boy had a small tuft of blonde hair with purple eyes. He reached out with his cubby hairs to grab her black braid and chew on it. A baby began to yell behind her and she sees another baby boy, a twin of the one in her hands except for his blue eyes. He lay on the blanket, laughing loudly. She puts down the purple eye baby with his small bear he had taking a liking to. Picking up the blue eyed one, she begins to rock him, singing a lullaby. Suddenly, the child pulls on her hair; her hands went to rub the sore stop. But when she did, the boy was dropped. She made an attempt to catch him but was helpless to watch him fall though her open arms. Him hit the ground, the blackest he was in cradled him from some damage but it wasn't enough. He had hit his head.

The baby face twisted up in a monkey like face then sticks its tongue out, "Numa Numa!" Native America groans as the baby began to flap his arms and yell out he was the hero in her native tongue. His brother cuddled the bear closer then pokes his blue eyed brother in the cheek. Instead of laughing, the child squishes his cheeks, making faces at his bear wielding brother.

The damage ha been done and now Blue eyes had become this. Native America could only say one thing,

"Shit."

**) Meanwhile, halfway across the world, way in the past, (**

He was looked at by curios, empty eyes. How eyes managed to be curios and empty at the same time baffled China, even though he was one fop the greatest empire of the known world.

"What aru?"

"Do nations have a gender issues?"

"Huh?"

"Like when I become a powerful nation, would I be," Japan makes certain motions with his hands like he was shaping an hourglass. China's eye twitches and this is time he wished he was allowed to drink.

"Why would you say that aru?"

"Because you're a powerful nation and you're all." And there goes the hand motions again.

"No. You don't aru. I've been male for my entire life aru." Was China actually that feminine? He knew he really didn't have a curvy body and his boss had made him dress in more male clothes. Japan still looked at him like China did have gender issues.

"I can't tell. You just really look all girly with the red lips and girly hands. Also you're-"

"Don't. Do. The. Hand. Motions. Aru." Where did China go wrong in raising this child nation?

**^Now a bit in the future, somewhere in the middle^**

"Hercules!" OH now he was in trouble. He was just playing around with his buddies when he stumbled upon a scroll. To Hercules, it was normal but now, as he just found out, it was the scroll of his mother's literature.

"This is my myth scroll!" Ancient Greece waves the scroll, "What do you think would happen to my people if all of sudden they think some random child chops her father head open?"

"He had a head ache?"

"Urgh. Never mind that, where do you get all of the ideals for these stories?"

"Dreams."

"Hercules, this isn't your dream diary. This is what controls my mythology! Hades is even angry about how you made him look! He's the god of bunnies and cute things for Zeus's sake! How the heck did he become the underworld god? Aphrodite's the ruler of the Underworld and making her the goddess of love, in her opinion was a good ideal because now she's pretty. What am I supposed to say to Medusa now that you made her into a snake haired witch? She's the flower lady!"

"At least I got one thing right." Greece stops her rant to look at her son.

"And what is that?"

Hercules pets his cat then lazily smiles at his mother, "You make a perfect Hera."

**~X~X~X~X~**

**Episode 34 was just me trying really hard to write a part for the Nordics and the Germanic nations. Someone had said the Nordics minus Finland were Germanic. And yes I did some research about that. **

**You can request a Real story about the nations for any nation you want. Just tell me what nation in the review and I'll try to think of one. **

**I got America's from a comment I heard. One of my family members saw me watching Hetalia and they said "Did that guy get dropped on his head or what?" It was mostly because it was a normal episode where America acts like an idiot. **

**I'm still going through the request already made and the bar fight shall be left for the last chapter. **


	10. Eps 37 to 40

**Seychelles was requested by poptartlover7478 and I hope you like it. I'm still trying with Seychelles**

**I was thinking of a long one shot of the real stories of the nations but is anyone interested to read it? If you are, can you tell me a nation? **

**Also, I didn't do Sweden's accent because I don't want to mess it up, so he's going to speak in **_**italics. **_

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. Warnings are France's conversation in Eps 39. Please read the note at the bottom before flaming. It's a RP between a friend and I. This is why this fic is rated T. **

**Eps 37- Bueno tomato? **

Spain and Romano looks over their handiwork. The tomato farm was complete. Rows and rows of tomato plants seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Hey Spain,"

"Si Romano?"

"What fertilizer did you use?"

"The one England gave to me why?" Both nations froze when there was a roar and turned.

"HOLY TOMATOES!" There was a giant tomato monster and by the looks of it, it had already eaten a badger.

"We should probably run."

"Si." And they ran.

**Eps. 38- The REAL story of nations- Seychelles's**

"Fish. We're having fish? Do you really want to make Guppy a cannibal?" England's eye twitch as the child Seychelles motions to the stuff fish sitting next to her.

"Its only fish and chips."

"But it has fish!"

"Try it." She turns around the fish and hesitantly takes a small bite of it. Chewing slowly, she smiles and swallows.

"Needs more sauce." Finally someone who appreciated his cooking. When England left to ring up France to shove it in his face, Seychelles grabs the fish and wraps it in the napkin.

"Seychelles?" The silence was killing England. He had found the fish book that Seychelles loved. The island wasn't anywhere he could find in the house. As he walked past a window, he heard the sound of shoving. Outside, Seychelles had dug holes in the ground and was placing flowers on what seemed like graves.

"What had happen?"

"It's a funeral."

"For whom?"

Seychelles's smile was missing the two front teeth, "The fishes."

"We don't have pet fishes."

"No. The golden ones in the freezer."

"Seychelles, did they happen to look like they were sleeping?" The small girl ponders that for a moment and nods.

"Big brother France said I should bury them."

"All of them?"

"Yep, even the ones in the metal frying pan and in dinner. They don't have a family to."

The next day, fried fish was dug up by dogs and the locals ignore it. Last time they had dug up undergarments that had the Union Jack on it.

**W~W~W~W~W**

When Seychelles had been first discovered, she was always had been forgotten. That, for her was a plus because then she could prank England and France. Like the turtles incident.

"Let me see your turtles." England had proclaimed. The small girl, who looked about six, shakes her head.

"Nope mister. They don't like scary people."

"I'm the great British Empire, who is allowed to go wherever he wants and this badge will prove it." England holds out a booklet that she looks over.

"That's just a blank piece of paper."

"What? That wasn't a lie!"

"You're a weirdo."

"Give me your turtles now." She points to the beach on the side.

"They don't like smelly people by the way." England huffs off towards the beach.

When she was playing with a hermit crab she found, Seychelles heard a loud scream. England was covered head to toe in snapping turtles, screaming like a little girl.

She yelled, "Show them your badge!"

**~W~W~WW~W~**

France whistled as he walked into the market place. Some of the women there were giggling behind their hands and motioning to him. He waved back when he then noticed there was something weighing him down.

"Seychelles pleases release my leg."

"No!" It was his turn to take care of her so he had brought her out shopping. The small two year old looks up and pout. "But big bother France," He gave in.

Later, he wished he hadn't because he was chased out for something that involved badgers and pie.

Inside, Seychelles began to throw coconuts at the customers because France had left and she saw him do this when he was drunk. She was also kicked out with a lollipop in hand.

**~X~X~X~**

"My hand is a dolphin!"

"Seychelles! You do know this is international live TV!"

"Excuse me ma'am but you're going to have to get away from the camera." A police officer began to escort her out.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND WEARS HOT PINK TIGHTS AND UNDDIES!"

"SEYCHELLES!"

**Eps. 39 -Secrets of China**

"Oh hon hon."

"If you touch me I will kick your butt aru." At the world meeting, China had been placed right next to France which wasn't a great ideal. England was moved next to Russia, to China's normal seat.

"As for kicking my butt, not only is that literally but is it going to be the French way?" Face as red as Spain's tomatoes, China's eye twitches.

"And this is why I didn't want Europeans in my country aru," muttered China.

"Let me tell it to you straight." Shifting, so he faces China, he continues, "we like sex and we like it hard. We don't care what gender, we just like it." This was the most awkward conversation China had ever had. To his dismay, it seemed as if France was actually enjoying making him squirm.

He was China and there was no way this nation was going to make him embarrassed, "Let me tell you one thing aru. We Asian nations will make sure you have nothing to use next time. Never go against us aru." The smirk on France's face wasn't a good sign.

"We have extras."

_How is that even possible? _Thought China, _does he live on this? Freaking people out? _

"This is why I was better before you guys aru. South Korea was less perverted before he meet you aru."

"Wait, South Korea? How?"

"Mental and a bit crazy aru." They sat in silence a bit longer before France spoke up again.

"Hey, I've always wondered,"

_This can't be good._

"What's Japanese sex life and culture like?" Now China regretted drinking tea at that moment. He spit out the tea over the meeting table and the documents.

_Now I have to get copies from Germany later. That's something I don't want to face. _

"Why…why are you asking me this aru?"

"Because I'm curious and you would know."

"What are you trying to imply aru?" Please not be perverted, not perverted then it already is.

France shrugs, "I'm just saying, you know a lot about Asian culture which includes sex and I'm curious." At how normal France was acting, China face desk. This was normal for him? Well, he shouldn't be surprise. This is coming from the nation of 'love' after all.

"How am I supposed to know about that? You have to ask Japan about that aru."

"Then, how about China's?"

"Not going to tell you aru. That would be creepy aru." He stammers.

"But I want to know," Now France was acting like a child, "Don't make me look it up. You know what will be on there."

"Uh..." China sweat drops, his face heating up, "No. Just no. No. Way. Aru."

"Come on, you trust me don't you?"

"No, actually, I don't aru."

"Fine," he pulls out his handy dandy phone, "I'll just have to look it- ARRGGH! Just tell me please!" When France went to grab China's jacket, the latter jumps out of his seat, shoving France.

"There is no way you can make me say anything aru!"

Hand on his chin, France actually looked like he was thinking, "I'm going to take a guess. It's very rare. It's only for the purpose of having children. But," Oh great, there always was a 'but' wasn't there? "It can be very kinky. Tentacles."

"Ah, tentacles are Japan aru."

"Ooo, what sort of kinks does China behold?"

"Creepy aru." Slowly, China backs away.

"Now you're getting me going! How creepy? Details, details."

"No. Way. Aru. Okay, I'm not saying anything aru."

"It can't be that bad. You and I both know that I have my own fair share of kinks. I've always wondered what naughty things lay in China's thoughts because they're so creative and innovative."

"Ignoring that aru." He reached for his wok which was hidden somewhere, careful to make sure the other nation doesn't notice.

"You can't run away from your own thoughts.

"They not my thoughts but you are the one thinking about what they might be aru!" France seemed to notice that China's English was getting worse. Maybe he was pushing this a bit too far? There was never too far in France's vocabulary.

"I shall look it up myself then."

"Fine. I'm not going to look what's on there aru."

For the first time, there was silence from the nation except for the occasional grumbles. On the inside China smirks, knowing what would be found.

"It would seem that sex is never ever talked about in China. Oh, so that's why you're avoiding the question."

"Yes. Affection isn't really shown in public that much in East Asia. Some of the younger generation yes but mostly the older generation doesn't aru."

"That's what I've read so far. We're totally different. You guys don't really even hug. Hell we kiss just to say hello!" No not the long explanation, "Sex is a part of our culture and take advantage of it."

"There's not much public affection at times aru. Kissing is what freaked out Japan when he first meet Italy and the others aru."

"How do you people live a happy life without affection?"

"We do show affection but not as much as you or not that public about it aru."

"When and where?"

"Mostly at our homes or tight knight neighborhoods aru. Compared to your country, we barely show any at all aru." China sat cross legged on the floor on his chair while France sat on his. Glancing at the clock, China noticed that the meeting had been over for a while.

"You guys are so touchy while we're more reserved aru."

"So we have different morals. That's fine. What I find strange is that I can't find one thing on kinks. Do you guys just not have it just for enjoyment?"

"We don't post everything on the internet like a certain nation aru. I wouldn't know about the enjoyment thing aru. Even if I did, I wouldn't be telling you this aru. Rally shouldn't be asking me this.

"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?" If he had been drinking tea, China would have spit it out again. So France was able to notice if someone else is uncomfortable? Almost like the time when he was dreaming and China had go on a smashing spree.

"Oh you think aru?" The sarcasm seemed to actually affect him.

"Fine, I'll stop. I just wanted to know." The wok wasn't needed then. The paperwork wasn't worth saving so now he would have to face the wrath of Germany. That was something China never wanted to face. Especially when it was about paper work that Germany had spent al night laboring over.

"If I cross dress I'll probably wear a purple skirt." Also, that was something China didn't need to know.

**Eps. 40- Santa Claws**

"This is so cool!"

"Shush Den; you're going to scare all the little kids!" Mothers gently held their children closers, away from the wired looking family. Denmark laughs at how Norway looked embarrassed that he as here and Iceland was talking to Mr. Puffin.

"We're finally going to see Santa!"

"What about Finland?" To Norway, he was a bit dumb.

"He doesn't count!"

An elf called out, "Next," and then Denmark nearly tackle the poor 'Santa'

"Ha-ha! I knew Finland wasn't Santa! I keep on telling him that Santa is actually an elf called Nisse and I'm pretty sure he's not an elf but-," The Santa looked shocked and his mouth was frozen in an o-shaped.

"This is for kids." An elf grabs, Denmark and when she turns around, both looked surprised. Then her face twisted into a grimace.

"Oh hello," she snarled. He peeped then ran, chased by her.

_"Who's she?"_

"Oh, she was one of Denmark's old girlfriends." Casually, Iceland hands a small girl behind them a present and leaves.

"_Should we help him?" _

"No."

**AN. **

**One note on the first one, I know Seychelles isn't the fish obsessed nation. I imagine when she was younger; she loved fish because she loved to swim. Now, it's just something that England and France use to tease her with. She is so hard to write about so I apologies in advance if Seychelles sucks. I will try again later to write her. I haven't really seen her that much. **

**Eps 39 is a real conversation with text between me (China) and my friend (France). He really does act like France at times. I had to change a bit around to make it fit. Don't ask about the conversation. It actually made me fell awkward but it makes a funny piece for this fanfic. Well, that's what my other friends think. **


End file.
